One
by flower-carnage
Summary: Alone, they move as one, rhythms and motions fluid and smooth. [Mercutio x Benvolio oneshot, written for the LJ 1sentence challenge]


**Disclaimer:**_ I am not the Bard, nor shall I ever claim to be. I'm just taking his characters, twisting them to fit my whims and hoping that I'm not putting his grave on a perpetual spin-cycle._

**Feedback:**_ Is fabulous, especially constructive criticism. Glowing praise is nice, too. :)_

**Dedication:**_ To Indes._

Written for the lj 1sentence challenge.

---

**Ring**

Whether it was just a whim of Benvolio's or if he really meant something by it, he gave Mercutio a thick golden band to have and Mercutio wears it on a chain around his neck.

**Hero**

Even if Tybalt is more of a typical gentleman than Mercutio, Benvolio still thinks that Mercutio would make for a better hero in any story.

**Memory**

Sometimes, they like to just sit and reminisce about the past and the day that they met and they days that followed.

**Box**

No matter how much Mercutio would like to sum up Benvolio in just one word, he finds that one word can fit his lover just right.

**Run**

Sometimes when he sees Benvolio walking toward him, Mercutio likes to sprint in the opposite direction, just to see the look on his face.

**Hurricane**

When Mercutio gets extremely angry, he reminds Benvolio of a storm and Benvolio tries to never be on the receiving end of his fury.

**Wings**

Sometimes, after a particularly bad day, Benvolio imagines flying away somewhere with no one but Mercutio.

**Cold**

The weather in Verona hardly ever gets cold, but when it does, Mercutio puts his big, warm hands on Benvolio's cold face and they both smile and laugh.

**Red**

Sometimes Benvolio laughs so hard that he can't breathe and his face turns scarlet and that's when Mercutio realizes how much they love each other.

**Drink**

From time to time they indulge in some drink, and Benvolio likes how Mercutio feels lying against him smelling and tasting of wine.

**Midnight**

They sneak out at in the middle of the night, when the witching starts, stare at the sky and stars and feel free, lying with each other under the blanket of night.

**Temptation**

Benvolio can never resist Mercutio when he wears that smirk and cocks one eyebrow.

**View**

When they are together, Mercutio feels like he can see everything for miles, even if they are on the lowest point on earth.

**Music**

"Sing for me, Mercutio mine," Benvolio says in a commanding tone and Mercutio laughs and his laughter is the only melody that Benvolio needs.

**Silk**

Mercutio is amazed at how smooth the skin of Benvolio's bare stomach is, compared to the callused hands and rough feet.

**Cover**

They meet each other most frequently under the mask of night, when they can do whatever they please without any bother.

**Promise**

When Benvolio doubts Mercutio, he makes him swear and Mercutio always shows him the ring he wears around his neck; "wonder'st thou why I wear it so close to my heart?" he asks, and raises his eyebrows.

**Dream**

Whenever Mercutio goes off on a tirade about Queen Mab, Benvolio privately thinks about how his realities are so much better than anyone's dreams.

**Candle**

"Put out the light," Benvolio whispers against Mercutio's neck, his breathing hitched, and Mercutio mutely complies.

**Talent**

When Mercutio suggests that Benvolio write a book, Benvolio tells him that Mercutio can come up with the idea for it and he will put it into words.

**Silence**

Mercutio always wonders what Benvolio thinks of when he is so quiet.

**Journey**

"Some day, Benvolio mine, we shall go on some great adventure, just the two of us," Mercutio says, securing the blanket around his thin waist, waving his arms about, and Benvolio only smiles from the bed.

**Fire**

They put their two torches together and the flame grows higher, casting an orange glow on their faces and making the light in their eyes even brighter.

**Strength**

The only time Benvolio feels a small twinge of envy is in the moments that Mercutio says exactly what is on his mind to whomever he wishes.

**Mask**

Night can cover many things, but it can never disguise the wordless touches or the emotion in the whispered endurances.

**Ice**

Mercutio grabs Benvolio's hand and finds that it's freezing, so he clasps it in both hands to warm it.

**Fall**

They climb trees together, and when Benvolio says that he's scared of falling, Mercutio grabs his hand to keep him from being frightened.

**Forgotten**

"Wilt thou ever forget me?" Mercutio asks Benvolio one night, and Benvolio only laughs and responds, "how could I forget my love?"

**Dance**

They escape from the tedious feast and dance by themselves in the garden.

**Body**

Alone, they move as one, rhythms and motions fluid and smooth.

**Sacred**

Benvolio thinks of their love as something that would never, and should never, be tainted or spoiled by anything outside of them and when he tells Mercutio this, the latter nods and says nothing.

**Farewells**

They part in the morning, smiling, and Benvolio smiles and kisses Mercutio softly and rests a hand on his neck.

**World**

When they kiss or make love, they are lost and all they can think about is each other.

**Formal**

No matter where they are, they never use the formalities; they address each other as friends would, even if they are so much more.

**Fever**

One night, Benvolio grows ill and Mercutio bathes his brow with cool water and smoothes back his dark hair and wouldn't leave his side for the world.

**Laugh**

When Benvolio laughs, Mercutio thinks that that's all he needs to get by, because Benvolio so rarely laughs or smiles and to hear it, it's such an extraordinary gift.

**Lies**

Sometimes Benvolio doubts the tales that Mercutio spins, but he knows that Mercutio is telling the truth when he tells Benvolio that he loves him.

**Forever**

Some days, when they are either extremely bored or just fantasizing, they plan what the rest of their lives will be and how they would share them.

**Overwhelmed**

When Benvolio feels like everything is too much and that he can't take it anymore, Mercutio enfolds him in his arms and strokes his hair and feels Benvolio face, sometimes wet and sometimes dry, on his neck.

**Whisper**

Benvolio marvels at the fact that someone as loud as Mercutio is can make his voice so low and soothing.

**Wait**

Whenever Mercutio is late, this is when Benvolio recognizes how much he loves him, because he realizes that Mercutio is worth waiting for.

**Talk**

Sometimes, Mercutio doesn't care about what Benvolio is saying; he just likes to listen to his voice.

**Search**

Benvolio thinks about Romeo and how he always looks for love in the wrong places and then thinks about him and Mercutio and realizes that he found love in the right place.

**Hope**

Even though they can never be married, they decide that when they grow older, they could live together in seclusion and never be bothered.

**Eclipse**

Mercutio wishes he could perform magic and make himself and Benvolio disappear from Verona forever.

**Gravity**

Even though they both with they could fly, they sometimes like to just lie on the ground too.

**Highway**

They run down the dusty road, laughing, and like the feeling of the dirt being kicked up behind them.

**Unknown**

Never knowing what was going to happen next, they press on without a care; they'll brave it together.

**Lock**

Behind closed doors, they do what they will; they close themselves off from the world.

**Breathe**

When they finish, they collapse into each other's arms and relax and Mercutio smoothes the hair away from Benvolio's brow and they kiss and can finally relax and be at peace.

---


End file.
